Frizfamipad
"He was a beast of a human being, being able to spew n words at a thousand slurs a minute. A provocateur's of the highest order, crippling nations, legitimacies, and identities. A god among men. He may have been much, but for damn sure, he wasnt a coward. Good riddance my ginger friend, I will see you in the next life." ~ MedimaNN after Friz's ban Overview Frizfamipad is a banned player, and during his time on the server, was the notorious Vansk citizen responsible for the creation of Christianity, the State of Prospero, all of the Vansk coup attempts, and could be credited with the destruction and dissolution of Vanskovich. A proud Vansk citizen, Friz was considered by the top Vansk members as a high class asset due to his fearless and chaotic nature. He was best known for his coup attempts and his attitude toward anyone who doesn't align with Vanskovich politically. Christianity Due to Friz's hatred for Vailan's religion (see Oarfanism) (and by extension, Vailan itself), Christianity was created and a church was built on the small Glavnayan island. FlyingGMM aided in this by donating a bell. This religion eventually became a sect of Oarfanism after an attack by Vailish missionaries. This attack included claiming over sovereign territory and the killing of Friz multiple times This swayed Vanskovich against Vailan, causing Vanskovich to leave the First Northern Alliance. Prospero Prospero was a state formed by Friz after a failed short lived coup attempt against the Vansk government. He decided to live on the Yug, but this was Vansk territory. He then settled in Rhett, but was removed at bowpoint. Finally, he settled in the forest South of ToeGANG. After peace talks, Friz rejoined Vanskovich. The Vansk-Fiannan War Frizfamipad, through his relentless (though baseless and non-serious) insults to the Fiannan government, started a war with Fianna within only 24 hours of rejoining. This war, due to Vanskovich losing its diamond supply, ended the state of Vanskovich. MedimaNN and Deadlocked2065 joined Goomlandia, while Friz joined Yugoslavia. Banning: Fall, Return, and Fall Again After Frizfamipad had engaged in a long argument with MedimaNN in the early hours of the morning on 9 November 2019, MedimaNN went to FlyingGMM, an admin, about the serious accusations and out of game insults over ingame actions Frizfamipad had spewed. These messages were forwarded to GoatWhisperer, the server's owner, who decided that these were breaking rule 6, bringing IRL in-game. Frizfamipad was promptly banned. The staff team was reluctantly forced to reverse this ban in the subsequent days, as evidence uncovered later had shown that MedimaNN had slanted the evidence and narrative against Friz to make sure he was banned, which inadvertently invalidated the argument for his banning. Finally, on November 25th, Frizfamipad changed his profile picture, as well as his nickname to Darth Vader, and posted in #mc-world-news improperly. From there, he insulted FlyingGMM, and repeatedly said the n-word with a hard r multiple times. He was banned promptly after at 10:10 P.M. Category:Players